Among air conditioners, there is an air conditioner that is disposed with a casing in which suction openings and blowout openings are disposed, a filter that is disposed downstream of the suction openings, a heat exchanger that is disposed facing the filter downstream of the filter, a centrifugal fan, and blowout passages (see JP-A No. 61-79938). The blowout passages include an air introduction opening that is disposed facing the heat exchanger downstream of the heat exchanger and are passages that guide air from this air introduction opening to the blowout openings. The centrifugal fan generates a flow of air that is sucked in from the suction openings, passes through the filter, the heat exchanger and the blowout passages, and is blown out from the blowout openings.